The Graduate School and University Center (GSUC) of the City University of New York (CUNY) proposes to build a Bridge to the Doctorate program. The GSUC will work in partnership with three of the masters granting institutions (Brooklyn, City and Hunter Colleges) in order to (a) increase the numbers of African American and Latino students attracted to doctoral programs leading to careers in biomedical sciences, (b) facilitate their acceptance into the doctoral programs, and (c) provide academic and financial support to make matriculation feasible. Faculty from four doctoral programs (biology, biochemistry, biomedical sciences, and chemistry) have agreed to accept into the doctoral programs talented minority students selected from the masters programs at the partner colleges.